Mudwrestling and romance
by linda71
Summary: When Tony's asked to help out a friend on Valentine's Day, he  couldn't foresee it would be a life changing event.  Or: mudwrestling Tony,  jealous Gibbs and smartass Fornell.  Slash fic, don't like, don't read.  Originally written for Valentine-Tibbs on


There were parts of Tony Dinozzo's life he wasn't necessarily proud of. Sure, most of those were in the past, a very distant past, but every now and then, that past managed to resurface again, giving him a momentary scare about what might happen if the people in his life now ever found out.

Not that it was that bad. It wasn't like he'd robbed a bank, or killed someone, or sold himself on the streets - although he might have made a small fortune doing that last one - but still... Some things were best hidden in the past, never to be discovered.

A call in the first week of February made both his past and present collide in ways Tony had never imagined they would.

Hell, even in his worst nightmares this hadn't happened, and that said a lot.

It had started innocently enough with a call from Dan Baker, a buddy from Peoria. He'd met Dan shortly after starting work there when he when he'd busted him for possession. Dan was the kind of guy that walked the fine line between legal and illegal, every now and then crossing the line - but never in a way that actually harmed other people.

Much to both their surprise, they'd hit it off from the moment Dan was arrested. By the time he was sent home that night they'd agreed to meet up for drinks later that week

It had been the start of a rather unusual friendship because really, what did a street cop and the owner of an agency where you could book mud wrestlers have in common?

One night, years ago, Dan had called Tony in a state of near panic, telling him that one of his wrestlers had pulled a muscle, rendering him nearly incapable of moving his back. At first Tony didn't get what he was getting at but the question came soon enough.

Could Tony fill in and wrestle some hot chick in a bikini while rolling around in the mud?

Tony at first had thought he'd heard it wrong and started laughing but after Dan had asked him again, then begged him to please help out, he'd figured what the hell and told him it was fine. He'd always been athletic after all so how hard could it be?

It had turned out to be more fun that he'd thought, although he could do without the mud getting everywhere - and by everywhere he meant absolutely everywhere - and without the female version of Godzilla he'd had to wrestle in his second match.

But it was easy cash and if he could help out a buddy like that, it wasn't a big deal.

Then Tony had moved. First to Baltimore and a few years ago to DC and even though they still stayed in touch regularly, his wrestling career was over.

Until that call came five days ago.

ncis***ncis****ncis****ncis

Tony had been dozing on his couch when his phone started buzzing. Without looking he grabbed it, figuring it was dispatch trying to ruin his evening off.

"Yeah, Dinozzo," he answered.

"Baker," the answer came, causing Tony to hold the phone away and check the caller ID.

"Dan? Where the hell have you been hiding? I haven't talked to you in ages!"

A chuckle was his answer. "Hey, it might be news for you, but you can use a phone to make a call too, not just answer them."

"Haha," Tony dead-panned. "How're things, man?"

"Busy," Dan replied. "You won't believe how many bookings I have for the next week."

"Why?" Tony asked. "Some special Valentine's arrangement? Mud with rose petals?"

Dan snorted. "Might actually work, now that you mention it, but no. I have no idea why, I just know that I'm a wrestler short..."

Tony let his head fall back against the couch, groaning softly. "Tell me you're not gonna ask what I think you're gonna ask?"

"Okay," Dan answered easily. "I won't ask you what you think I wanna ask you., but I still would like to know the answer."

"Man, I'm getting too old for that shit," Tony stated. "I haven't done any of that since I was what... 27 maybe? I'm 35 now, that's a lot of years without practice."

"Thought you grappled with your coworkers every now and then?" Dan replied. "I doubt wrestling is any different."

Tony sighed. "Remind me never to disclose anything about what I do at work or after hours to you, ever again."

"Come on..." Dan nearly begged now, knowing Tony sucked at saying no anyway. "It's just outside DC so you don't have to drive far or anything. Plus it's an it's an open tournament so chances are you'll be done after two matches."

"Open tournament meaning...?" Tony asked, not really liking the sound of that. "Not every bulldozer in the audience can jump in, can they?"

"Well, yeah," Dan answered. "But the rules about weight still apply so you won't have to wrestle some 400 pound sumo wrestler wanna-be."

"And if I say no, you'll call me back in half an hour, right?"

That made Dan laugh out loud, a full belly laugh that brought a smile to Tony's face despite his mild annoyance. "You know me too well," Dan snickered. "So?"

Tony knew it was a stupid idea. In fact, he could think of about a hundred things that could go wrong, from getting injured to having someone he knew see him there, but Dan had been a friend for years and he'd helped him in times of need as well.

"Okay fine," he sighed. "But if some case pops up and I gotta work instead, you're not gonna get all sad and annoyed and try whatever manipulation trick you have up your sleeve."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'll call you in a day or two with the details, okay?"

"Fine," Tony answered. "Peachy."

"Hey Tone?" Dan's voice suddenly sounded serious.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks man. It's a huge gig with a lot of money involved. You really are a life saver."

"Yeahyeah," Tony said, waving his hand even though he knew Dan wouldn't notice. "I rock and you love me. Just tell me when and where."

"I'll call you in a day or two," Dan said once more. "Thanks dude!"

ncis***ncis****ncis****ncis

"Hey Boss?"

Gibbs looked up from the file he was reading as Tony called his name as he sauntered over from the elevator.

"Yeah?"

"I need to take a day off next week," Tony said, deciding to just bite the bullet without explaining what he was going to do. "Buddy of mine from Peoria needs some help with something."

Gibbs frowned. "Important?"

Well, that was debatable, Tony thought. However, he wasn't planning on sharing that tidbit of information with his boss.

"Wouldn't ask for time off if it wasn't, boss."

Gibbs gave him a look that seemed to see right through him and then, with a shrug, nodded. "Fine by me, Dinozzo. Got plans of my own for that night, so was thinking of letting everyone go early as long as we don't catch a case."

"What I told my buddy." Unable to believe his luck, Tony nodded. He'd figured he'd have to beg and plead but this went real easy - almost too easy, but he'd learned quickly to never question a good thing. After all, if it went south he'd know it omit it soon enough. He flashed Gibbs a grin. "So, plans, Boss? On Valentine's Day? Hot date?"

Gibbs grunted. "Something like that."

Tony managed to keep his smile on his face despite the spike of jealousy that shot through him; te same spike he'd felt ever since he met Gibbs that fateful day in Baltimore. It had been love at first sight for Tony and the fact that Gibbs was one hundred per cent straight and only interested in red heads hadn't managed to lessen Tony's feelings.

If anything, they'd grown over the past years.

"Good for you, Boss." His grin was forced. "Redhead?"

Gibbs glared at him. "If you don't have enough work to do, I'm sure I can find a cold case or two to keep you occupied."

"No thanks!" Tony answered, still smiling as he flopped down on his chair. "Think I got my hands full with the hot one we're working."

Gibbs gave another non-committal grunt before going back to the file he'd been reading, squinting at the small font. Tony allowed himself to look at him for just a few seconds longer. He knew that if he kept this up too long, this staring at Gibbs, the older man would feel it and shoot him one of those annoyed glares that scared the shit out of most people.

However all they did to Tony was turn him on. Since that was the last thing he wanted right now, he turned to his computer screen, heaving a sigh as he picked up the phone and started making calls. Hopefully, one of the many companies would have a record of the missing petty officer using their taxis."

ncis***ncis****ncis****ncis

Tony felt strangely nervous as he walked into the mud wrestling arena, and he couldn't understand why. After all, it'd been years since he'd done this, but he'd been exercising on a daily basis and he was fairly sure that he could put on a good show still.

He snickered to himself. Probably having one of Gibbs' infamous gut feelings.

"You made it!"

The voice of his friend echoed through the large room and Tony whipped his head around towards the direction it came from, a smile creeping around his lips.

"Danno! You haven't changed a bit, man!"

Dan chuckled. "You trying to suck up to me or something? According to my wife, I gained at least 30 pounds and I got a bald spot."

He gave Tony a warm hug, squeezing him tight for a few seconds before letting go again. "Glad you're here, man. We're packed tonight and I was worried I'd be short on wrestlers."

"Apparently, my boss had a date for Valentine's Day," Tony answered. "So getting the day off wasn't that big of a deal. And luckily no one messed with our plans by killing someone, at least not that we heard so far."

He looked around the arena. "Big place, man!"

"Sold a thousand tickets for tonight, can you believe it?" Dan said. "I mean, I get that people want to see it but on a day like today you'd think people would prefer another place for a night out."

Tony shrugged. "After being in my line of work nothing surprises me anymore, I guess." He gave Dan a lopsided grin. "Almost nothing anyway." He rubbed his hands together, knowing that the first sign of enthusiasm about wrestling would make Dan forget any other subject. "What time to I have to dive in?

"Around 5," Dan answered. "With a second round around 8. After that it's only girls."

"Good," Tony answered. "That way I can be cleaned up and ready to leave by 9.30 at the latest." 

"You can leave whenever you're done," Dan agreed. "But not before we figure out when we can catch up properly. It's been way too long since we spent a night drinking together."

"Sounds like a plan," Tony answered. Then, with a look at his watch. "Got about an hour and a half to spare. Need any help before I gotta go change?" He raised one eyebrow as he looked at Dan. "And do tell me I at least wear something that covers up the Dinozzo goods."

"They'll be covered up when you dive in," Dan nodded. "Can't take responsibility for what happens during the match though." He clapped Tony on the shoulder, barking out a laugh. "As you may well remember."

Tony groaned. "Don't remind me," he said, shaking his head, images of one move going very wrong and causing him to end up upside down in the mud with his cock dangling out of his slightly too small Speedos flashing through his mind. "I hope you have swim gear that fits properly this time."

Dan gave Tony a slow once over. "You look like you're still about the same size as you were then so yeah, got some American flag Speedos waiting for you."

"Who am I wrestling, anyway?" Tony asked. "Someone about my size?"

"First round, you'll wrestle some college kid looking for a quick buck," Dan answered. "Second round, you're up against Lara della Rosa."

Tony's eyes widened. "The pro wrestler?" He blinked and shook his head. "You do know I gotta work tomorrow, right? I'm not here to end up broken in half!"

Dan chuckled. "I'll tell her to go easy on you. But she will win, just so you know."

"I've seen her fight," Tony answered. "Believe me, I know she's gonna win."

"Right," Dan stated, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "Got some things to take care of. You just have a drink, eat something if you want and make sure you're ready on time."

"Will do," Tony answered. "And remember, you owe me big after this."

"Whatever you want," Dan answered instantly.

ncis***ncis****ncis****ncis

Gibbs got out of his car and looked at the man stepping out on the passenger's side. "Tell me again why we're here, Tobias?"

The other man rolled his eyes. "Because we decided two weeks ago, after waking up with a hangover from hell somewhere under that damn boat of yours, that romancing women clearly is wasted on us and instead of going on a date that would probably end up in disaster, we would do something manly together instead. Kind of like a Valentine antidote."

Gibbs eyed the entrance of the arena, taking in the rather loud sign "Mud Wrestle Mania" before sighing out loud. "It seemed like a great idea at the time," he muttered, mostly to himself.

"We were probably still drunk when we woke up," Tobias added. "Look, we're here now anyway, might as well get in and pretend we're having a good time."

Gibbs snorted. "Easy for you to say, you can get drunk and actually have a good time. I'm the designated driver."

Fornell quirked an eyebrow. "Want me to call you someone that cares?" He laid his hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "C'mon, I'll buy the first round of drinks."

"And the food," Gibbs added, walking next to his friend. "And if there's no coffee, we're outta there before you know it."

"If you're always this demanding, I get why you didn't have a date tonight," Fornell grinned.

"Yeah, cause I didn't want one," Gibbs answered. "And look where that got me."

"At a mud wrestling festival with one of the few real friends you have," Fornell answered. "Now quit whining and get a move on."

ncis***ncis****ncis****ncis

Tony's first match had been far more fun than he'd thought it would be. He'd been up against a college kid about 15 years his junior, but quickly found out they were about equally strong and, more importantly, looking to give a good show rather than getting hurt. They managed to draw it out for the full three rounds before the kid surrendered.

By then, both were covered in mud from head to toe and Tony was glad he had a few hours between matches to try to get the mud out of all the places it had crept into. He was sitting in his dressing room, munching on a pepperoni sausage and extra cheese pizza when the door opened and Dan walked in.

"That was great!" he said, grinning from ear to ear. "I actually got offers from a couple of other agencies that are interested in booking you for a fight as well!"

Tony chuckled around his mouthful of pizza. "Fraid not," he answered, shaking his head. "Can't really see me taking days off regularly because of some match and I really doubt my boss would think this is a good way for me to spend my time off."

Dan quirked his eyebrows. "Guy wants to control your time off too?"

"Not really." Tony shrugged, before taking another bite and reaching for his soda, downing half the drink in one huge swig.

Dan leaned against the table Tony was sitting at. "I hear a but coming."

Tony sighed. "Look, it's complicated, okay? I just don't want to do anything that could get me injured and leave me incapable of doing my job." He hoped that Dan would leave it at that and just move on to another subject; or just leave, period. The grin he saw creep up his friend's mouth didn't promise much good though.

"Complicated... is that a new way to tell me to shut up cause you don't wanna talk about feelings?" Dan shook his head, bemused grin on his face. "I know you fell for your boss about two days after you took that job, Dinozzo. I just didn't think it'd last this long."

Tony's eyes widened. "What?" His usual knee-jerk response, denial, made him open his mouth again. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Whatever you say, Tony," Dan replied, not sounding offended in the least. "Either way I don't mind, you know that."

Tony rubbed his hand through his still damp hair. He knew his buddy wouldn't be judgmental about who Tony had fallen for, he knew him well enough to know that for certain. Still, talking about the crush he'd had on Gibbs from the get go, a crush that had started innocent enough but over the years had become a much deeper feeling, was not something he wanted to do right now. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Of course," Dan easily answered. "No need to talk this to death when we both know I'm right. And besides, you gotta get ready for the fight against Lara in a bit."

Tony winced. "I'm gonna get my ass kicked by a girl, ain't I?'

"Probably so." Dan nodded.

"Great," Tony groaned. "Right, let's get this show on the road."

ncis***ncis****ncis****ncis

The crowd cheered anytime the next fight was announced and even louder during the fights anytime someone landed in the mud with a spectacular or funny move. Gibbs and Fornell had watched three fights so far, stating every time that they'd have won that fight blindfolded with a hand tied behind their back, and both had to reluctantly admit that it wasn't as bad as they'd expected.

Sure, the fights were just plain stupid. The people in the mud barely got the concept of wrestling and were more trying to catch the other and toss them down than make a smart move that would actually work, but both men understood it was more about the show than the sport.

Fornell had had a few beers and was getting louder as Gibbs nursed his third coffee of the evening.

"What time is it?" Fornell asked, nudging Gibbs with his elbow.

Gibbs glanced at his watch. "8," he answered. "Why?"

"According to the program I got, the next match is gonna be a good one," Fornell answered, opening the flyer. "Look at that woman!"

Gibbs glanced at the picture of a very busty woman dressed in a bikini that looked three sizes too small before looking at his friend and rolling his eyes. "She'd kill you during sex,"

Fornell sighed. "But what a way to go...?"

As if on cue, the intercom sounded.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Get ready for the fight I know you've been waiting for...! In the left corner the woman that hasn't been defeated in a year. The beautiful and sexy Lara della Rosa!"

A spotlight was turned on, illuminating only the left corner and a loud cheer rose up from the crowd. It died out quickly as the introduction continued.

"And her opponent, in the right corner, is a man that had returned to the arena tonight for the first time in years. Will he be able to stop the chain of victories of the Mighty Lara...? Ladies and gentlemen, we bring you the one and only Anthony Dinozzo!" 

The spotlight illuminating the right corner was turned on and revealed Tony, skin oiled and wearing nothing but a too tight pair of Speedos. He raised his arms as he turned around, ankle deep in mud and looking into every direction. He didn't see one single person other than on the first rows, not with the bright light above his head and the darkness in the rest of the arena, but he liked pretending to see the crowd.

As the entire mud pool was bathed in bright light, a loud gong sounded and before knew it he was on his back in the mud with a very limber woman trying to pin him on top of him.

ncis***ncis****ncis****ncis

Two pairs of eyes looked at each other in a shocked surprise for a good few seconds before Fornell burst out in a fit of laughter.

"That's..." he giggled, the sound of it making Gibbs' hands ache with the need to slap him, "that's Dinotso!"

Gibbs glared at him, not sure why he was getting angry. "I know that, Tobias!"

Fornell waved his hand in an attempt to get some oxygen into his lungs before trying to talk again. "Did you really let your boy this far off his leash?"

Gibbs' glare intensified tenfold to the look that usually sent grown men running for their mother. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Fornell finally managed to calm down and he smirked. "Come on, Jethro, do you really think I don't know how possessive you are of that kid? You've wanted him ever since he walked into NCIS! And now, seeing him getting jumped by some woman in front of God and everyone else..."

"Scratch that, God probably isn't here now... In front of everyone else..." Chuckling, he clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I know how jealous you are, Jethro."

"Not getting into this with you," Gibbs said curtly. He didn't really want to look and see Tony slide through the mud with that woman, but he was unable to keep his eyes off the man all the same. Tony somehow managed to make something as stupid as mud wrestling look sexy.

He'd secretly wanted Tony for years, and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew Tobias was right. He wasn't quite sure how the man had picked up on something that had taken him years to admit to himself, but he somehow had.

"Just saying," Tobias shrugged, unintimidated by Gibbs' behavior. "Might be time you finally do something about it. The boy's been following you like a puppy for years, clearly wanting your attention and approval and probably more. So maybe it's time you get your head outta your ass and get over whatever the hell it is you gotta get over and jump his bones."

"I'm his boss!" Gibbs barked.

Fornell shrugged. "So? You don't have to bend him over your desk in the middle of the bullpen to make your point."

"TOBIAS!"

Fornell snickered. "Hit a nerve there?"

"Just watch the damn match!" Gibbs barked, causing Tobias to laugh even harder.

"Seriously? You're not jealous about me looking at a half naked Dinotso?"

"Shut up unless you wanna get hurt," Gibbs gritted out, taking a large gulp of his coffee before tossing the empty paper cup on the floor. "I'm getting a refill."

Fornell watched him go, still snickering. "This is gonna be one helluva Valentine's Day!" he called after Gibbs.

ncis***ncis****ncis****ncis

Tony had wrestled women before, so he was very well aware that there were plenty that could kick his ass any day. Apparently Dan had thought it was a very good idea to toss him into the mud with a woman that had won several titles in wrestling.

She was damn near lethal! It was like mud wrestling with Ziva's more-talented big sister or something like that. Since he had a hard enough time beating Ziva in a fight, that said quite a lot.

"Oomph!"

A gush of air was knocked out of him as he once again landed in the mud and this time he looked at Lara with an exasperated look. "I don't mind that you win, but I'd rather not end up dead, okay?" he muttered as he tried to get up before she managed to toss him into the other corner again.

Lara only smiled at him. "Don't worry, pretty boy," she said. "Didn't intend to, but we. wanna give them something to watch, right?"

With a single nod, Tony crawled up again and managed to tackle her to the ground before Lara rolled them both over and straddled him, making suggestive movements with her hips that made the crowd roar.

Tony looked up at her and smirked. "Now see, they like this too, and it doesn't hurt half as much."

ncis***ncis****ncis****ncis

Gibbs was just returning to his seat with coffee and another beer for Tobias when he saw Tony tackle Lara and work her to the ground.

"Your boy finally got a punch in!" Fornell stated. "So far, he did a lot of mud diving but not much else."

Gibbs didn't answer, he just sat there sipping his coffee as he saw Tony and that goddamn woman slide over each other in a way that made him nearly see red and then, as she managed to gain the upper hand once more and straddled him.

"Goddamnit!"

Gibbs shook his hand to try to cool it down; he'd gripped the cup so hard the coffee had spilled over and burned him.

Tobias merely looked at him with one eyebrow raised, sipping his beer.

"Don't," Gibbs warned him.

Fornell raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Hey, don't take it out on me! I'm not the one on top of Dinotso in that mud, all right?"

With a more serious look on his face, he leaned a bit closer to Gibbs in an attempt to have some sort of private conversation despite all the noise around them. "Look, I'm not saying I understand why you're interested in him, especially after all the war stories we've shared about women over the years, but I do know that if he's able to make you this jealous just by diving around in the mud and putting on a show... That says a lot Jethro. It's been a while since I've seen you this worked up over someone."

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "I knew it was a stupid idea to come here. Now you get why I always rely on my gut?"

"Maybe you should listen to your gut more and go after the one you want," Tobias countered. "And don't you dare give me some lame excuse about him being younger, or your subordinate, or a man, because you know damn well I'd kill to have someone in my life that means as much to me as he obviously does to you. Hell, I wouldn't even mind if it was some kind of space alien. Love is love; you should be happy to find it, not question it for years before doing something about it."

He took a large swig of beer. "That's as philosophical as I wanna be right now. So if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna sit here and block Dinotso out of my view and focus on that woman now."

Gibbs grunted by means of an answer, turning his head to the mud pool as well but not really seeing anything. He couldn't believe that Fornell, of all people, had been the one to point out the obvious. The man had a point though, he had to give him that.

If only there just weren't so many reasons to not start something with Tony...

Work, for starters. He'd made the mistake of sleeping with a coworker once and that hadn't ended well. Hell, it had been the main reason behind rule 12. And then, there was the slight detail that Tony was a guy. A guy he didn't even know swung that way. He'd heard more than he ever wanted to about the string of girls that apparently had dropped at Tony's feet, but never once had he indicated being bisexual.

Then again, neither had Gibbs; he'd never even been really interested in a guy before. At least, not to the point where he actually thought about making a move.

The loud cheers of the crowd brought him out of his musings and when he looked back at Tony, he saw that the woman was now lying on top of him in a very suggestive manner while holding him in a deadlock with her arms and thighs.

It was at that exact moment that Gibbs knew he could no longer sit back and deny it'. The murderous rage he felt just seeing someone else touch what was his only proved Tobias' point. He had it bad for Tony, - real bad.

He felt eyes on him all and looked over to see Fornell staring at him. "What?"

"Just wondering what your biggest concern is," Fornell answered. "Because it's common knowledge amongst NCIS and the FBI that he's in love with you."

Gibbs snorted. "Yeah, right, the endless stream of girls he's dating gave it away, I reckon."

"Jethro," Fornell said, dead serious now, "do you consider me a friend?"

"What the hell kinda question is that?" Gibbs answered. "Of course I do!"

"Then why do you think I'm making this up? To make you look like a fool?" Fornell asked. "What kind of friend would do that when it comes to something like this?"

Gibbs opened his mouth but found he wasn't able to answer that - Fornell had a point. They were friends, despite the popular belief that they hated each other's guts, and he wouldn't do something like that to Tobias, either too. Real friends were hard to come by, hurting them on purpose was something he didn't consider doing.

He hung his head and sighed. "Fine," he said. "Let's assume you're right. Then what?"

"You really don't date much, do you?" Fornell chuckled."It's Valentine's Day, Jethro! Go see him after he's done getting nearly killed by that woman and just ask him out on a date or something!"

Gibbs sighed. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Coward," Fornell smirked, elbowing Gibbs in the ribs.

"Hey!" Gibbs looked offended. "I gotta drive you back home, remember? I can't just leave you here and take off like that." He chuckled. "You're my friend and all."

"Shut up," Fornell muttered good-naturedly. "I know how to call a cab, I'm not that drunk."

As on cue, the gong that signaled the end of the match sounded. "There," Fornell stated. "Done. And by the looks of it, he's somewhat alive so I suggest you get your ass down to his dressing room and talk to him."

Gibbs just quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, bad choice of words," Fornell agreed. "Glare at him then. Grunt something. Hell, pin him against the wall and screw him senseless for all I care. But you gotta do something about it, Jethro. At this rate we're angling to become the next Waldorf and Stetler and I was kinda hoping to avoid that."

Gibbs snorted - that was one reference he did get. "You really okay to get home?" he asked, still looking undecided.

Fornell gave him a head slap that made his head jerk forward.

"Hey!" He cried out, shooting Fornell a glare.

"I'm a federal agent, Jethro. I think I'm smart enough to pull my phone out of my pocket and call a damn cab."

Gibbs sighed. "Look, I really don't think..."

"No, you don't," Fornell agreed. "Because if you took some time to think about something else than the case you're working you'd have seen what's right in front of you ages ago." He got up. "I'm gonna call a cab and get out of here," he stated. "I've seen enough wrestling to last me a lifetime. I stick around any longer talking about feelings, the whole point of having a manly night out is pretty much gone."

Gibbs shot him a grin. "Ya think?"

Fornell chuckled. "Have a good night," he replied. "I'll give you a call tomorrow. And you better tell me you spent the night with Dinotso, or..."

"Or what?" Gibbs asked, eyebrow raised.

"Or I'll nag you about it till Kingdom come," Fornell answered. "Man up and go talk to him."

He nodded in the direction of the muddy pool that was empty now. "You. Dressing room. Now!"

And with that, he stalked out of there, shaking his head as he went. Gibbs watched him go, still in his seat and at a complete loss of what to do. It was a feeling he hated because he wasn't used to feeling like that. He was a guy that saw a goal and made a plan to get there. So far he never had seen Tony as a goal. He'd seen him as a dream, maybe; some impossible fantasy he allowed every now and then on lonely nights, but never as a real possibility.

He hung his head and sighed, sitting there for a few minutes as he hoped to get some sort of idea of what to say or how to go about this. Then, realizing that he could sit there forever and still have no clue, he got up and made his way to the hall the wrestlers had come out off, figuring the dressing rooms were back there somewhere.

He hoped that there were single dressing rooms rather than a group room where everyone was hanging out.

Quickly finding the hall, he walked back, his heart beat accelerating. He'd nearly gotten to a hall way labelled 'dressing rooms' when a heavy hand on his shoulder caused him to stop and turn around fast, ready to strike whoever it was that grabbed him.

"Whoa!"

The man that had grabbed him held up both hands in defense when he saw the anger in Gibbs' eyes. "Calm down man! I just wanted to know who you are and where you think you're going!"

"Who wants to know?" Gibbs asked as he glared at the other man.

"Dan," the man answered. "Dan Baker. I'm the organizer of this event."

"Gibbs," Gibbs answered. "I saw one of my agents here earlier."

Dan blinked. "Oh, man! You're Tony's boss!" He immediately stuck out his hand. "Dan Baker, a friend of Tony's from Peoria."

When Gibbs didn't take his hand, he let it fall down again. "You're not gonna fire him over this or anything, right? I was one guy short tonight and I practically begged him to help me out, it's not something he does regularly or anything."

Gibbs, despite his annoyance over having seen Tony wrestle some barely dressed female wrestler, had to bite back a chuckle when he saw the guy, several inches taller and at least forty pounds heaver than him, backtrack that fast.

"Just need to talk to him," he said. "And no, not looking to fire him. He's too good an agent get rid of him over something like this."

"Good," Dan sighed, looking relieved. "He's in the third room on the left but I think he's still showering, considering the fight he just went through."

Forcibly banning thoughts of Tony in the shower out of his mind, Gibbs nodded and after a mumbled goodbye he turned and walked to the door Dan had indicated. Once he was standing before it, he took a deep breath and knocked.

"That you, Dan?" A loud answer came. "Come on in!"

Gibbs straightened his back and after another deep breath he opened the door, still having no clue how to go about talking to Tony. Walking inside, he looked around, not seeing Tony anywhere. Once he'd closed the door behind him, Tony came walking in, a towel around his hips; a second towel covered Tony's head and covered his eyes as he rubbed his hair dry, completely unaware that it wasn't Dan standing there.

"I'm gonna need another shower, man," Tony stated from behind his towel. "Who the hell figured it was a good idea to have hot water boilers that last only ten minutes for an event like this?"

He finally lowered the towel and looked up, eyes widening and his jaw dropping the moment he saw who was standing before him.

"Boss?" He squeaked. Then, after coughing once, in his usual voice. "Boss? What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing, Dinozzo," Gibbs answered, his voice sounding harsher than he'd intended.

Tony shot him a wide grin. "Well yeah, about that...I'm helping a friend." He gestured in the direction of the hall. "Organizer of this event is a buddy of mine from Peoria. How we met is a funny story, actually. Busted him on the street some night and by the time he walked out of the police station we'd become friends. He asked me to help him out a couple of times but I hadn't done this in years, really. I mean, not since I moved out of Peoria. We did stay in touch though and about two weeks ago..."

He suddenly realized he was nearly naked and quickly looked down before looking at Gibbs again. "I'll go get dressed now."

"Thought you still had mud in some places…" Gibbs said with a hint of a smile tugging at the right corner of his mouth. Somehow, Tony's standard rambling whenever he felt uncomfortable had made him feel a lot calmer. There really wasn't any need to be nervous. After all, they'd been bantering in a way that bordered on flirting ever since Tony had tackled him to the ground in Baltimore. They were friends and Gibbs was pretty sure that no matter the outcome of what he was about to say, that wouldn't change. Not in the long run, anyway.

Tony groaned. "You heard that, of course." He pointed over his shoulder. "Takes about fifteen minutes for the boiler to fill up again."

He looked around and grabbed the bath robe that was hanging on a hook behind the bathroom door, shrugging it on. "Still don't know what you're doing here though. This kind of event," he gestured around, "seems hardly your kind of thing."

"Long story," Gibbs stated, standing about three feet from Tony. "Short version, Fornell and I got drunk and decided, while still under the influence, to do the most un-Valentine's Day thing we could think of. Somehow that got us here."

It sounded like a lame excuse in his own ears, even though it was the truth, and he couldn't really blame Tony when he blinked and then started laughing. "You're serious!" he managed to choke out between bursts of laughter. "Oh man..." He wiped his eyes. "Still doesn't explain why you're here, since Fornell clearly isn't. Not that I mind, by the way."

"No, he's not," Gibbs answered. "He left a few minutes ago."

Gibbs sounded dead serious and the look in his eyes caused Tony to stop laughing instantly.

"Boss? Is something wrong?" He shot a quick grin in an attempt to hide his nerves. "You know this is just a favor to a friend, right? It's legal too, although slightly distasteful maybe."

Gibbs shook his head ever so slightly. "Nope. That's not it."

Tony let out a nervous chuckle. "Boss, can you just say what's on your mind instead of making me guess?"

Gibbs nodded, wishing he still had his cup of coffee or something to keep his hands occupied as he did this. Wishing he was capable of talking about his feelings, he decided to do what he did best and go for the more direct approach.

"I didn't like seeing you in that mud," he started. Immediately he saw Tony's mouth open but before he could say a word Gibbs raised his hand to silence him. "Not because of the wrestling itself." Tony closed his mouth again. "But because it was you in there sliding around with that... that..."

"She-hulk?" Tony offered. "That woman was scary!"

"I didn't like her touching you." Gibbs blurted out, effectively shutting Tony up before he could continue his rambling about that woman. It worked, and for a good minute Tony just stood there, looking completely baffled.

"You...you didn't..." he finally stammered. "Ehm...why?"

Gibbs tilted his head and just looked at Tony until he could see the light bulb go on, Tony's eyes widening and his mouth opening a little in surprise.

"You were jealous?" It was little more than a whisper, like Tony thought that if he was mistaken, Gibbs wouldn't hear it.

Gibbs nodded, his eyes locked with Tony's. For a moment they stood there as though frozen, and then a brilliant smile broke through on Tony's face. It was a smile so contagious that Gibbs felt the corners of his own mouth curl up, too.

"You were jealous!" Tony said, louder. Then, almost hesitant. "Not because you are interested in Lara, right?"

It was so unexpected that Gibbs chuckled. "No, Tony." He moved to stand closer to Tony and leaned in as he let one hand come up to the back of Tony's head. He let out a brief chuckle as he saw Tony instinctively duck to avoid the head slap and then let his fingers run through the soft hairs just above Tony's neck, drawing him closer as he leaned in. "Definitely not interested in her."

He saw the last bit of insecurity in Tony's eyes vanish as he leaned in and drew the other man closer, pressing their lips together into a chaste kiss that felt better than anything Gibbs had felt in a long time. He drew back slowly and let his lips linger on Tony's for as long as possible before he opened his eyes again and looked into a pair of green eyes that seemed to sparkle more than he'd ever seen before.

He had no idea what to say, not wanting to break the almost magical moment he felt. Luckily, he didn't have to because the next moment Tony grabbed his face between both hands and crushed his lips against Gibbs' in a kiss that was anything but chaste. Gibbs fingers gripped Tony's hair a bit harder now, keeping him in place as he teased Tony's lips open by running his tongue over the other man's lips.

One of Tony's hands moved around Gibbs' shoulders in an attempt to draw him as close as possible, a barely audible moan escaping him when he felt Gibbs' tongue touch his with a slow, sensuous movement.

Gibbs felt as though something he'd locked deep inside of him for years had broken free and suddenly kissing Tony wasn't enough anymore. He needed more, needed to know with every fiber of his being that Tony was his and his alone, needed to explore every inch of him and claim him completely. It was a feeling so strong it should have been frightening but somehow, deep down he knew, knew for certain, that Tony felt exactly the same. Everything about that kiss he'd initiated told Gibbs just that.

With a muted gasp he drew back a little, glancing down and swallowing when he saw what clearly was an erection push the fabric of Tony's towel aside, barely covering him up. Tearing his eyes away from Tony's groin, he looked in his eyes again.

"You take that shower," Gibbs said, sounding slightly breathless. "And then we'll get out of here. Can you leave your car here?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, guarded parking." Glancing in the direction of the shower, then back at Gibbs. "Wanna join me?"

Gibbs groaned. "Yeah. But for what I want, I need more than ten minutes." He took a deep breath, slowly exhaling as he rested his forehead against Tony's. "Shower. I'll be waiting outside the emergency exit at the end of this hall."

"You sure?" Tony whispered, his hand moving up and down Gibbs' back.

Gibbs huffed out a laugh. "No." Another deep breath. "Look, can I be honest?"

Tony nodded, looking more serious now. "Yeah, of course."

"Right," Gibbs said, moving back a little bit. "Look, I've wanted this...you...us... for a long time and having some quick fuck in a bathroom stall of a dressing room where who knows who's been doing what..." He shook his head. "Doesn't feel right. I wanna go back to your place or mine and do this right."

He gave an almost apologetic smile that Tony had never seen, but found incredibly endearing. "Might be old-fashioned to you, but..."

Before Gibbs could continue, Tony shook his head. "No," he answered. "Not at all." He smiled shyly. "A long time? Really?"

"Well yeah, Dinozzo," Gibbs said, usual gruff tone. "Said I was gonna be honest, didn't I?"

Tony's smile lit up the room instantly and he wrapped both arms around Gibbs' neck, pulling him close again. It felt so good to have a nearly naked Tony in his arms that Gibbs suddenly considered shoving his earlier intention of going home first aside in favor of that bathroom quickie. His hands moved down Tony's back to his ass, ready to grab that perfect butt with both hands and pull him as close as possible.

Before he'd reached his goal Tony stepped back. "You," he said, giving Gibbs a quick kiss, "need to go outside if you really wanna wait until we're home." He blew out a breath of air. 'Because you're not the only one that's wanted this for years and I'm this close," he held up his hand, thumb and index finger a hair's breadth apart, "to dragging you in the shower with me before you have the time to undress." He chuckled. "You think we can sit in the same car for half an hour before we get home?"

"No," Gibbs answered, truly not trusting himself right now. "Not really."

Tony shot him a grin. "Good," he stated. "Let's try anyway, okay?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah." He ran his hand through Tony's hair again. "You take that shower and get the mud out of all the nooks and crannies." He leaned closer, his mouth close to Tony's ear. "I'd hate to taste mud instead of you."

"Good incentive, boss," Tony said, giving Gibbs a hard yet brief kiss before stepping back. "You, outside. I'll take that shower and meet you in about fifteen."

Gibbs slowly let his eyes travel down Tony's body and then back up again, taking a moment to look at the perfectly sculpted body, the broad shoulders, the chest and the soft looking hairs that covered it, the flat stomach and the trail of hair running down the taut abs and disappearing under the now tenting towel. By the time he'd reached Tony's face again he was looking in smiling eyes again.

"Like what you see?"

Gibbs shot him a feral grin. "Yeah." He took a deep breath. "Which is why I'll wait outside," he said, sounding determined. "Go take your shower."

He turned around and walked out of the dressing room without looking over his shoulder, pretty certain that one more look at the man might make his resolve crumble instantly. It still amazed him, the intensity of his feelings and the complete lack of awkwardness or discomfort he'd feared might pop up because of Tony being a man. It just didn't seem to matter. He He just wanted him, and the fact that Tony was a man seemed completely insignificant somehow.

Gibbs closed the emergency exit door behind him and leaned against the wall next to it, letting the cool February air calm him down a little as he stuck a hand in his pocket to adjust himself a little. Tony hadn't been the only one that had gotten hard just kissing and Gibbs was pretty sure the younger man had noticed. For several minutes he just stood there, staring at a lamp post in the distance.

He let his head fall back against the wall with a thud and heaved a sigh before he chuckled to himself, suddenly realizing that this Valentine's Day was gonna end a whole lot better than he thought it would end when he drove up here. Then, realizing something else, he groaned.

Fornell was gonna have a field day with it. If there was something he never grew tired of, it was pointing out to Gibbs that he'd been right about something.

He shook his head to himself, so lost in thoughts he didn't even notice that the door had opened and Tony stood next to him until he spoke.

"What's so funny?"

Gibbs looked next to him, a little surprised to see Tony there already, hair still wet and mussed. He clearly was in too much of a hurry to style it the way he usually did.

"Fornell," he answered.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be thinking about Fornell right now?" He stepped closer. "Should I be jealous? I mean, with you taking him on a non-date and all."

Gibbs' eyebrows shot up and he chuckled again. "Of Tobias? God no!"

"Good," Tony said. "Cause you're not the only one that's more than a little possessive."

The growl in his voice made a shiver of arousal run down Gibbs' spine. "Car," he said, taking Tony's hand and dragging him along, ready to break his personal speed record to get home as fast as they could. And for once Tony didn't care about the number of near death experiences he was gonna have on the way.

ncis***ncis****ncis****ncis 

After a drive mostly spent in silence, both knowing that the first look or touch probably would cause Gibbs to take the first dirt road or whatever other quiet place they'd come across and bend Tony over the hood. Which was good, definitely good, Tony thought, but he too liked the whole romantic approach from Gibbs so instead of trying to seduce Gibbs, he kept his eyes on the road.

Well, nearly all the time anyway. He couldn't stop himself from glancing over to Gibbs every now and then and it was easy to see Gibbs had the same difficulty sticking to his resolve as Tony had.

At least if the way he drove even faster than usual was anything to go by. Or the way he had a white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel.

In pretty much every other situation and with any other person, Tony would've thrown caution into the wind and just have had that quickie but as much as he wanted it – hell, he was about to burst a nut just after glancing at Gibbs again – he couldn't get himself to do that now.

Gibbs had made it sound like it really meant something special and he liked that. A lot.

He just wished the distance from the arena to his house was shorter.

"My place," he stated once when they got to a cross section where turning right would mean heading to Tony's place and left to Gibbs'.

Gibbs grunted, clearly not in the mood for a lengthy discussion, and turned right so fast the tires screeched. Tony fought the urge to brace himself against the dashboard and instead decided that faster was better, at least when it came to the drive home.

Shortly after, they drove up to Tony's apartment building and without even asking Gibbs all but skidded his car into Tony's assigned space. Turning off the engine, he turned to look at Tony for the first time since he'd gotten into the car and instantly knew it was a good thing he hadn't because Tony looked good enough to eat. He had a somewhat flushed face, his green eyes seemed almost black now, with just a sliver of green surrounding the pupils, and his lips were slightly parted, causing the tip of his tongue to be just visible.

"Inside," Gibbs said, surprised by hoarseness of his voice. "Now."

Tony shot him a raunchy grin. "Thought you wanted to take it slow?"

Gibbs looked confused for a good three seconds and then chuckled. 'Your apartment, Dinozzo. Inside your apartment."

"Damn," Tony answered, exaggerated look of disappointment on his face.

Gibbs leaned closer. "I will get inside," he whispered, one hand landing on Tony's hip and sliding along the side of his buttock. "Believe it."

"Oh, thank God," Tony breathed in relief. He opened the door of the car and got out. "C'mon." He poked his head back into the car. "Unless you wanna steam up the windows?"

"Too damn old for that, Tony," Gibbs answered, getting out too and shooting Tony a grin. "Prefer a bed, really. More room to move around and you can just fall asleep afterwards."

Tony's stomach did a back flip just hearing that Gibbs intended to not only have sex with him, but spend the night too. It must have been visible on his face, though, because Gibbs walked around the car, rolling his eyes at Tony and giving him a mild head slap.

"What? You think I'm risking a good working relationship and a friendship to just get my rocks off and head home again?"

The barely perceptible shrug made Gibbs shake his head and reach out, pulling Tony into his arms, not giving a damn that they were still outside. 

"I don't," he said, voice soft yet sounding very certain. "Told you, I've wanted you for a long time, Tony. And not just for a quick fuck. We do this, you're mine. Got it?"

Tony nodded. "Might take some time to wrap my head around it, though," he added.

"I got all the time in the world," Gibbs answered, tightening his hold around Tony before releasing him and giving him a swat on his ass. "Now move! I'm not getting any younger here."

Tony grinned. "On it, boss," he answered automatically and grabbed Gibbs' hand, dragging him inside and up the stairs to his apartment. It took him a little longer to open his door with Gibbs standing close behind him severely distracting him from doing something as simple as finding the right key and opening the door, but finally he managed and walked inside, Gibbs close behind him.

The second he'd closed the door, Gibbs spun Tony around and pressed him up against the wall so sudden quickly that Tony barely had time to let out a surprised "oomph" before Gibbs kissed him with enough intent to make every rational thought leave his mind momentarily.

By the time Gibbs drew back again, lips still almost touching, Tony blinked a few times. "Bed," he stated, sounding breathless. "Because you can say you want to take your time and all, but at this rate I'm gonna blow in five minutes and if I do I'd rather be naked first."

Gibbs sucked in a breath and, for a moment, looked undecided between staying where they were and making Tony come like this, just by kissing him and grinding their still jeans covered cocks together, and moving to the bedroom.

His earlier resolve won out and after a short nod he spun them around and started walking to the bedroom with Tony still in his arms and guiding the way while trying not to stumble on the way there. Once they'd reached the bedroom he released Tony again and looked at him hungrily.

That look alone made Tony shiver and he brought his hands to the top button of his shirt, ready to undress. Gibbs slapped his hands away the next moment.

"Let me."

Tony nodded. Truth was, he usually was the one in charge when he was having sex with someone but somehow, having Gibbs call the shots in here felt nothing but completely natural.

His eyes were on Gibbs' hands as they slowly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing more skin with every movement. Gibbs' gaze followed the path his hands made down Tony's chest and Tony was fairly sure he felt that stare every bit as much as he felt Gibbs's hands, the calloused fingertips that brushed against his skin and sent shivers down his spine.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing here, waiting for Gibbs to finally push his shirt off and continue with his jeans, when finally he felt Gibbs' hands grab his shirt and push it down his shoulders and arms until it plummeted to the ground.

Then, those strong hands grabbed hold of the waistband of his jeans and yanked him closer again, nearly causing him to crash into Gibbs a bit too hard, before his mouth was captured in another searing kiss that left Tony only longing for more by the time it ended.

He feebly gestured to the bed. "Wanna... ehm...?"

Gibbs smirked. "Yeah," he nodded, hearing Tony's question anyway. But before taking a step he popped the top button from Tony's jeans. "First these have to go."

Tony nodded, his own hands now tugging at the hem of Gibbs hoodie, trying to get both the hoodie and the shirt he felt under it out of the way. He vaguely thought that undressing each other might take longer than doing their own clothes but, strangely enough, the need to touch was greater than the urge to get naked..

He glanced at Gibbs' face, noticing the hungry look in the blue eyes that were looking at him, and lay his hands on Gibbs' shoulder, slowly moving them down his chest as he explored every inch of skin. The feeling of hard muscle under his hands, the way the hairs on Gibbs' chest seemed a bit coarser than his own. Then, down his stomach - Gibbs was a bit ticklish there, he noticed from the way the skin suddenly rippled under his fingers - and his abs and moving to his back where he made his way up again.

Tony hadn't done anything but touch Gibbs and yet it felt more erotic than anything he'd done in years. Then something crossed his mind and before he could stop himself he'd opened his mouth.

"Ever done this before?"

Gibbs looked at him, bemused look in his eyes now. "What? Have sex? Well yeah, Dinozzo. Been married before, remember?"

Tony blinked. "Huh?" He shook his head. "You know what I mean!"

Gibbs smirked and then, with a move Tony hadn't seen coming, he pushed him back hard, causing Tony to land on his back on the soft mattress. The next moment, he was on top of him, straddling Tony's hips while still wearing his jeans.

Jeans, Tony noticed, that seemed to have grown much tighter over the past few minutes.

Gibbs saw his look and took both Tony's hands into one of his, pinning them just above his head on the pillow as he looked Tony in the eyes. "But if you wanted to ask if I ever had sex with a man, the answer is no. Never wanted to before."

Tony licked his lips and swallowed. "And now?"

Gibbs leaned in, his lips just a hair's breadth away from Tony's. "Now? Now I can't wait to get out of these clothes and do what I've wanted to probably since I first met you."

Tony couldn't take his eyes off Gibbs. The man's eyes seemed to burn with a fire he'd never seen in them before and to know he was the reason for that was such a turn on that, for a moment, he feared that alone would be enough to make him come embarrassingly fast.

"Then get out of those jeans," he said, trying to sound bossy but in fact only sounding pleading. "C'mon Gibbs, we've both waited years, I don't wanna wait any longer."

Gibbs nodded, giving him a bruising kiss that took Tony's breath away completely before getting off him and finally taking his pants off. Part of Tony suspected him to fold his clothes marine style before returning to his bed but, much to his relief, that didn't happen. He kicked his jeans aside and for a moment just stood there as if he wanted to give Tony the time to take a look at him.

And Tony did look. For the first time, he didn't have to steal a glance in the showers, hoping Gibbs wouldn't catch him staring. He could take his time to look at the man's naked body in all his glory, and what a body it was. Gibbs might have some years on him, he definitely looked better than a lot of men half his age and when Tony's gaze dropped to Gibbs' groin he had to swallow, he was afraid he actually might start drooling at the sight of the long thick cock that was jutting out of the salt and pepper colored hairs surrounding it.

Gibbs apparently didn't have a problem being naked like this because he let Tony take his time to admire him.

"Like what you see?" he said as he finally crawled back onto the mattress.

Tony nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "God yes." He reached out and wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck, moving so they were both lying on their sides, their arms around each other and their legs tangled. "Want me to show you just how much I like what I see?"

Gibbs lust-dazed look was in total contradiction with his casual answer. "You do what you gotta."

Tony just shook his head with a chuckle. "Well in that case, hold on, boss. You're in for a wild ride."

He closed the last bit of distance between them, kissing Gibbs and sliding his tongue between Gibbs' lips at the same time as he ground their hips together, for the first time feeling their cocks rub together without any barriers between them. He felt more than heard Gibbs moan and instantly the grip Gibbs had on his hip became stronger, wanting to hold Tony there.

Tony's hand, which had somehow found its way into Gibbs short hair on the back of his neck, drifted down until he'd reached one of Gibbs' nipples. He teasingly scratched his nails over the little nub and was rewarded with a muffled gasp.

"You like that," he whispered against Gibbs' mouth.

Gibbs just nodded but it was all the answer Tony needed; the man's response to his touches told him more than his words ever could. He twisted his hips again, causing Gibbs to grind against him, and then he drew back ever so slightly.

"How's your recovery time?" he asked.

Gibbs needed a moment to get his brain in working order again before he answered. "Depends on who I'm with. I'm guessing not too long right now."

"Smooth answer," Tony winked. Then, moving faster than Gibbs had anticipated, he rolled them so that Gibbs was on his back, their bodies pressed together from hip to toe as Tony leaned on his elbows. "Good answer, too. Guess I'll have to find out how long 'not too long' exactly is."

Gibbs huffed out a breathless chuckle. "Well yeah, Dinozzo. Unless you wanna keep talking all night."

Tony shot him a grin. "Depends..." he waggled his eyebrows, "whether or not you're into talking dirty."

Gibbs gave him a look that probably was meant to be stern but the smile in his eyes betrayed him. "Don't you have better things to do with that mouth?"

Gibbs' answer came so unexpected for Tony that he blinked a few times before shooting Gibbs a wolfish grin and with a very quick move, he slid down the other man's body until his mouth was a quarter of an inch from the rock hard cock. Licking his lips, he looked up at Gibbs face and saw how his eyes were now fully focused on Tony's lips, hovering so tantalizingly close to where he wanted them.

"Tony..."

Gibbs didn't need to finish his plea, not when Tony wanted this so much as well. He opened his mouth and slowly sank down over Gibbs' cock, taking only the head in his mouth and spending a good amount of time teasing and licking and sucking it.

He felt Gibbs' hand land on the back of his head, but while he half expected him to try and get Tony to take him down his throat deeper, the fingers just tangled in his hair and stayed there, letting Tony dictate the pace.

Tony glanced up at Gibbs' face again and found the blue eyes still focused completely on his mouth, lying with one hand over his head, propped up against a pillow. His breathing sounded a bit ragged and the way that his arm flexed and relaxed showed Tony he was nearly at the end of his control. He'd felt it in the way Gibbs' cock started to get that little bit harder in his mouth as well and after the long moments of anticipation they'd had ever since he'd walked into that dressing room over an hour ago, Tony decided to take pity on him.

Hoping he hadn't lost his touch, he relaxed his throat and took Gibbs all the way in.

"Jesus!" Gibbs cursed, thrusting up before he could help himself. The fingers on the back of Tony's neck now tightened their grip, holding him in place as Gibbs started fucking his mouth with quick movements.

Tony never had been this turned on from giving someone a blowjob. He liked giving them and he damn well knew he was good at it, but he was about to come just from blowing Gibbs and that was something he hadn't experienced with anyone ever before.

Not since he'd been 17 years old, anyway.

"Tony!"

Gibbs grunted out his name as he surged upwards one last time, shooting his load down Tony's throat. Tony swallowed it all, letting Gibbs ride out his orgasm before slowly moving back up and, after taking some time licking him clean, letting him slip from his mouth again.

He kissed Gibbs' hip, nipping with his teeth before kissing his way up his stomach and chest again until he'd reached his lips.

"C'mere," Gibbs whispered, hand still on the back of Tony's head as the closed the distance, tasting himself on Tony's lips and tongue. Only then he realized there was a very hard cock pressed against his hip. For a second he was undecided about what to do and although he knew he didn't show it, Tony clearly read him well enough to notice anyway.

"You know what, whatever you like, chances are so do I," he whispered.

It made sense, Gibbs thought, and without a second thought he held Tony close with one arm around his shoulder while shifting just enough to get his hand between them and around Tony's cock. He felt the hard member throb against his fingers the moment he tightened his hold around it and started moving up and down in a pace that usually worked for him when he was that close. Hard and fast.

His eyes remained fixated on Tony's face, wanting, needing to see his reaction. He saw the beautiful green eyes glaze over, saw Tony's mouth open just a little to let the soft moans and gasps fall from his lips and saw how he suddenly threw his head back at the same moment he felt hot semen coat his fingers.

"Jethro!"

Tony gasped out his name as he jerked hard in Gibbs' strong hold, a shiver running through him as he sagged against Gibbs right after, feeling completely boneless.

"I'm gonna sound like a teenager after his first time but... wow," Tony mumbled against Gibbs' neck, causing the other man to chuckle. He lifted his head and gave Gibbs a stern look. "No, seriously. If a hand job feels this good I'm almost afraid about what might happen when you actually do fuck me."

He snuggled close again. "I'd offer you something to drink but I really don't feel like getting up yet."

"I'm good," Gibbs answered, fingers drawing circles on Tony's back now.

"I'd say," Tony mumbled. "Although in all fairness we both might get the award for Dumbass of the Year for somehow failing to notice that we both wanted this."

Gibbs groaned, causing Tony to look up in alarm. "What?"

Gibbs shook his head, and then chuckled. "Just remember, the only one that knows that is Tobias."

"Hey!" Tony interrupted him, "if you're thinking about Fornell right after having an orgasm I did something wrong."

Gibbs chuckled again, then shook his head. "Definitely didn't do anything wrong," he stated with a content sigh.

"Good," Tony answered, resting his head on Gibbs' shoulder again. He moved a bit in an attempt to get even closer and then suddenly lifted his head, eyes wide. "Seriously?"

"Told you my recovery time wouldn't be long," Gibbs said, looking far too smug as far as Tony as concerned. He shrugged. "Been a while."

Tony held up his hand. "Did you hear me complaining?" he asked. "Cause I'm not. Really, not at all!"

The head slap wasn't entirely unexpected but a lot gentler than usual and this time Gibbs' hand caressed Tony's hair after the light smack.

"Shutting up boss," Tony said automatically. Then, looking at Gibbs again. "Okay, that might be hinky, calling you boss right now."

"Ya think?" Gibbs answered, raising a brow. With a move Tony hadn't seen coming, he rolled them over so he was on top of Tony. "Unless you get off on that..."

"Ehm...no, not really," Tony answered, wiggling a bit to spread his legs and let Gibbs settle between them. "I mean, I like doing kinky stuff as much as the next guy but calling you boss in bed...It would get real awkward at work, don't ya think?"

Gibbs smirked. "Yeah." He lowered his head, lips close to Tony's. "Wanna keep talking all night or do I get to keep that promise about getting inside you?"

Tony didn't answer; he just reached for the top drawer of his night stand, barely able to reach it, and pulled out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. "That enough of an answer?"

Gibbs nodded, closing the last bit of distance between them as his mouth descended on Tony's, kissing him so sensuously that, had Tony been standing, his knees would've buckled. By the time their kiss ended, Tony felt his cock twitch back to life as well.

The familiar sound of the cap of the bottle being popped open made Tony open his eyes again. One kiss later Gibbs rolled off Tony who spread his legs a bit wider and drew his knees up, feet flat on the bed.

He looked beautiful, Gibbs thought, surprising himself with the thought. Beautiful and sexy and right now, Gibbs couldn't believe he'd waited this long to admit to himself as well as to Tony that he wanted this. And God, he wanted this.

He swallowed as he poured a liberal amount of lube on his fingers, giving it a moment to warm up a bit. As he brought his hand down between Tony's legs, rubbing his fingers up and down Tony's crack before zeroing in on his hole, Gibbs could feel Tony's eyes on him. He glanced up at Tony, drinking in the sight of his flushed face and lust-dazed eyes as he made slow movements around Tony's opening. An impatient sound escaped Tony and Gibbs slipped one finger inside, just a knuckle at first but when he met no resistance he slid all the way in before setting a slow rhythm of moving in and out of Tony.

"More," Tony breathed, pushing down on the invading digit. "C'mon, Jethro, I can take it."

Gibbs wasn't going to question his words, figuring Tony knew best what he could and couldn't handle, and without a word he worked a second finger inside Tony. "You're so hot and tight," he murmured, leaning in and kissing every bit of skin he could reach without moving too much, never breaking the rhythm of his fingers.

Even in his hottest dreams, it hadn't been as good as the real thing, Tony mused with the last working bit of his brain. He had thought having sex with Gibbs would be hard and fast and incredibly hot but this almost tender side Gibbs displayed now made it just as hot, and so far more intimate than he'd expected.

One arm around Gibbs neck, Tony played with the hairs on the back of Gibbs neck, needing to touch him. He pulled him down in an open mouthed kiss before dropping his head back against the pillow with a thud the moment another finger slid inside.

His cock had grown fully hard again and Tony's other hand drifted down to his groin to stroke himself.

"Don't," Gibbs said, halting Tony's movements instantly. "I wanna..."

His voice trailed off and just as Tony thought Gibbs was searching for the words to tell him what he wanted, Gibbs pushed wiggled further down on the bed until his cheek was resting on Tony's hip. He moved closer to Tony cock and almost tentatively licked at the head, as if he was sampling it before deciding if it was any good.

He scooted back a little bit before opening his mouth and sinking down over Tony's cock. He didn't take him in that far but, Tony thought, that might be a good thing or he'd definitely be done way too fast. Just having Gibbs, Jethro, give him a blowjob while fucking him with his fingers was so fucking hot Tony had to fight the urge to mindlessly start thrusting up and give in to the desire to come again..

It felt so good, yet he wanted Gibbs to fuck him even more and with a voice that sounded hoarse even in his own ears he said. "I'm ready, Jethro."

Gibbs sank down Tony's cock one more time before pulling his mouth off. Moving back up again, he withdrew his fingers and reached for a condom.

"Want me to do that?" Tony asked.

"Any other time, yes," Gibbs answered, taking a few slow, deep breaths. "Right now... better you don't."

Tony smirked. "Yeah, I know. Me too."

Gibbs shot him a grin as he fumbled to put the condom on. After rubbing some more lube on his cock he moved between Tony's legs, himself against Tony's loose and slick hole. He waited a few heart beats and then, in one smooth motion, pushed inside, burying himself to the hilt.

"God YES!" Tony cried out, hands flying to Gibbs shoulders to have something to hold onto as he wrapped his legs around Gibbs' waist.

Gibbs couldn't answer. The feeling of being inside Tony, inside that tight hot channel, had knocked the air out of his lungs and he needed to a moment to catch his breath again. He dropped down on his elbows, forehead resting against Tony's shoulder and after another deep breath he started moving, slowly at first but soon it wasn't enough.

Tony just felt too good, too hot, and the sounds he was making every time he thrust inside just that little bit harder were going straight to Gibbs' groin, making him even harder, if possible. This time when he saw Tony's hand move to his cock he didn't stop him. He wanted to see Tony come before he did, wanted to feel it, hear it; fuck, he wanted to smell it and then just let go.

No words were spoken, nothing but gasps and moans and ragged breaths filled the air and yet, even now, they were as much in tune as they always seemed to be. Gibbs lifted his head from Tony's shoulder, their eyes locking as their movements sped up to a near frantic pace.

Tony suddenly froze completely, getting impossibly tight around Gibbs' cock before he came, hot semen spurting out of his cock and landing on both their stomachs. Gibbs kept moving as Tony rode out his orgasm and then, with a stuttering movement of his hips, he came too.

He collapsed on top of Tony who wrapped his arms around him, holding him as if he never wanted to let go.

Somehow in their half drowsy state they managed to move just enough for Gibbs to pull out and dispose of the condom by tossing it into the garbage can close to the door. He then lay down next to Tony again, wrapping an arm and a leg around him.

"Sleep?" he asked.

"Mmm," Tony murmured, already half asleep. "Yeah."

He turned a little, burying his head against Gibbs' chest and smiling when he felt the kiss that was dropped on the top of his head. "Could get used to this," he mumbled.

He felt the soft chuckle more than he actually heard it. "Good," Gibbs answered. "Waited too damn long for this to let you go again."

He lay his head down as well and as he heard Tony's breathing even out, Gibbs thought this was not at all what he'd expected to happen this Valentine's Day. What had started as an evening out with a friend, an evening he actually hadn't looked forward to at all, had ended in a night that had been a dream come true. Literally.

He silently groaned as he suddenly thought of something. He actually had to thank Tobias for all but forcing him to go through with their non-Valentine Day date. If he hadn't gone to that stupid mud wrestling event, he wouldn't be here now.

Snuggling closer to Tony, he shrugged mentally. If it would mean having Tony in his life and in his arms, he could deal with a smug Tobias for some time.

Probably.

The End.


End file.
